1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of data augmentation, in particular to augmenting non-textual content in documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the cost associated with network storage reduces and the number of users having high-speed network access grows, more and more content providers place rich visual content (e.g., still images, videos) in their web pages. In addition, content providers often place advertisements in their web pages to generate advertising revenue. However, advertisements usually occupy prominent spaces in web pages. In addition, advertisements tend to interrupt content arrangement in the web pages and distract viewers.
Thus, the art lacks a system and method for augmenting visual content in web pages and providing augmented data based on the visual content.